Broken Angel
by ada-lightning
Summary: She's the angel that helped him through his darkest moments, but now she needs help.


Broken Angel

Nikola paced throught the empty halls of the Sanctuary endlessly. It was three in the morning and all but a few were sound asleep. His mind wandered as aimlessly as his body untill it found itself repeatively going back to an image of a certain breath taking brunette. Nikola sighed in frustration raking his hands threw his hair. He had tried to forget her all those years before, he kept himself buisy trying desperately to free himself from the woman he loved, the woman he couldn't have. With each day that passed and he had no contact with her, he became increasingly hostile, letting more and more of the vampire side of him show. But everytime he came close to allowing it to completely over take him, he dreamt of her. It was always the same dream. He would see her standing in darkness, dressed in a simple white dress. She would look up at him slowly and he could see the ellegant strength hidden in that simple movement and suddenly large, gracefull, white wings would unfold behind her. They radiated light and beat back at the dark. He would wake up then, feeling slightly more human. To him, she was his angel that kept him from being swallowed by the black. More years passed and he again became increasingly dark but this time there was no dream. He soon became obsessed with creating more vampires and this quest led him back to her. Thinking back on it nikola wondered wether or not the dreams stopped because it was fate's way of leading him back to her. He was so consumed by the vampire within that seeing her again almost didnt effect him. Almost. When he was recovering from John's attack he dreamt of her again. This time when he woke he was not only feeling more human then he had in months but he also had an incurable desire to see her again. He would no longer be able to stray from her for too long. He wasn't strong enough.

Nikola was jolted from his thoughts by cold winds cutting through his thin shirt. His eyes immediatly went to her as they always did when she was in the around. He stepped towards her quietly, not wanting to alert her of his presence just yet. She was sitting on the ledge looking out over the city, her knees were curled against her chest.

"What do you want, Nikola?" she spoke suddenly. He knew she was expecting an arrogant retort, something that would make her roll her eyes, but he stayed silent. He was tired of putting on the same cocky facade day after day and he knew that she saw through that anyway. He sat next to her swinging his long legs over the edge and looked over at her. He could see now that she had been crying, she turned her head away from him letting her hair fall, hiding her face from his view. His heart gave a painfull jolt at seeing his normally strong and collected angel in this state. He reached out and gently guided her face back towards him and he brushed her hair back behind her ear. She held perfectly still her eyes wary.

"We're going to find her, Helen" He stated simply as he cupped her face. His thumb ran down her cheek wiping away the tears that stained her porcelain skin. "trust me." She stared at him and nikola could only imagine what was going through her head. She wanted to trust him, he knew, but lord knows he had given her many reasons not to. Nikola's heart gave another painfull jolt as he thought of the many times he's hurt her and he knew that from this moment forward he would do anything to see her smile again. Finally after what seemed like ages he felt her nod slowly.

"I do." she whispered, and it was obvious to Nikola the need for comfort had won. So Nikola did what he had wanted to do when she was sitting next to james' old and crippled body. He wrapped his arm around her protectively drawing her towards him. She came willingly resting her head on his shoulder and winding her fingers through his. He sat there relishing the feel of her against him. For the sixty years he struggled with the darkness and she had always, unknowingly, saved him. He pressed his lips tenderly to the side of her forehead. Now it was his turn to help her and he silently swore on his life that he'd fix his broken angel.


End file.
